A sunroof is mounted on a top of a vehicle, and it may be of an outwardly-sliding type, a built-in type, a built-in-and-flip-over type, a panoramic type and a curtain type.
Health of a driver or passenger may be adversely affected by possible air pollution inside the vehicle. Especially, after the usage of the vehicle for a certain time period in a closed state, a carriage of the vehicle may be inundated with such hazardous substances as benzene and formaldehyde from decorative items. Hence, after night, it is necessary to open the sunroof when the driver or passenger gets on the vehicle. On the basis of a negative-pressure ventilation principle, it is able to filter out the air inside the vehicle, thereby to ensure the health of the driver or passenger. Through the sunroof, it is able to effectively achieve the air flow inside the vehicle and provide fresh air, thereby to ensure the health of the driver or passenger and improve a comfort level.
In addition, it is able to provide a wide viewing field through the sunroof, enable the driver or passenger to be close to nature and soak up the sun, increase the brightness inside the vehicle, and prevent the occurrence of depression for the driver or passenger. Further, usually the sunroof may be opened for photography and video recording.
Due to the above-mentioned advantages, the sunroof of the vehicle is usually opened when the vehicle is in a running or parking state. However, when the vehicle is parked in an open area, many accidents, such as raining and snowing, may occur. At this time, damages may occur due to the rain or snow entering the vehicle through the sunroof.